Fate's mistake
by Knowledge is a powerful tool
Summary: What would happen if certain key factors were changed? Like, say...Inuyasha being a girl and Kagome being switched out with someone else? I'd say chaos is the best answer...  Warning: If you didn't already figure it, it's Fem!Inuyasha. And some blood...


**Well, this was an idea that somehow got stuck in my head... I've never seen anything like it, and as I've read before: If you can't find it, write it. Warning: FemInuyasha, and there are some bloody parts, though I haven't gone in on details... Also, Kagome will cease to exist, being changed out with one of my Oc's (she originally started out as FemSasuke though...) Therefore many things will be changed... but hey, it's FANfiction, ain't it?**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I own a lot, but not Inuyasha, unfortunately. xP **

Suzume had never liked drifting. As in floating in nothing, in any case. But still, it was better than this strange new feeling of being sucked into something.

When her eyes cleared, she was shocked to feel a body, once more. Sitting up – since when could she do that? – She looked over herself and frowned. She had been pulled into someone else's body, and this someone was recently dead.

However, she could see the tips of her nails starting to turn black, and her skin lightens to a paler shade. Also, she could feel her power swirling, slowly purging out the other, purer power that lay dormant within the body.

Cautiously rising, she listened for anything. Nothing. Everything was dead silent. 'That cannot be good.' The newly kinda-revived-ish girl thought, alarmed.

Slowly moving out, she took notice of her surroundings before going down the stairs, and then she covered her nose with the back of her hand. In the kitchen laid a middle-aged woman, obviously dead by the large pool of blood underneath her.

Closing her eyes and concentrating, she sensed for other presences. She found none. But she could smell somewhat better. Two more dead persons.

'So someone killed them all. Including this girl. But why was I pulled into her? Or, perhaps it is I now. In any case, there are many other drifting souls.' She mused.

Quickly going up again, Suzume rifled through the drawers to find something decent to wear. Blood-soaked pajamas were definitely not on the list of decent.

Finally, she found something else than dresses and skirts, black combat pants and a simple, white t-shirt. The pants only reached to her calf, but they seemed to be designed so. In any case, they were comfortable and practical.

Looking through more drawers, she could not find any weapons or anything similar, so she hurriedly went outside, ignoring the dead woman on the kitchen.

Going inside a somewhat mysterious building, Suzume scanned the walls and was satisfied at finding a ninjato that she quickly tied to her waist with a dark crimson sash hanging at the wall.

Other usable things she took were some armor for her forearms that reached over her hand, and some similar ones for her shins, as well as a thin, sharp dagger she tucked in the sash.

Looking at herself in a full body mirror that was on the wall, she nodded to herself. Even though she looked quite strange, it was all right. Half her hair was a more brownish-black, while half was her midnight-color. Her eyes were too wide, and a purplish blue. Her nails were black-tipped.

"Tch." With a single noise of contempt, she headed out of the building, only for her attention to get caught by another building. "Hn… great. More confusing happenings." She murmured in dismay, seeing that it was glowing.

And it was pink.

XXX

Suzume's eyebrow was twitching as she found herself at the bottom of a dry well.

'Somehow, sometime, I will kill the one responsible for this!'

Climbing up quite fast, the strange-looking girl looked around at unknown scenery. 'Though it is somewhat similar… It appears the well has somehow transported me either to the past, or the future. Most likely the first one.' She thought.

Looking around once more, she noted a large tree she had seen at the other time too, though it seemed smaller, affirming Suzume's belief that it was the past.

Deciding quickly, she darted towards the forest, and the large tree. She was pleased to find that her speed had recovered somewhat already, making her about half as fast as she used to be.

She stopped in front of the large tree, and looked at someone pinned to the tree with an arrow. The person looked to be a very effeminate male, but when she got closer, she could see that it was as a matter of fact the opposite.

The boy-looking girl had long white hair pulled into a low ponytail; two long bangs at the sides of her head and ruffled bangs that went somewhat into her eyes. On top of her head were two dog-ears.

She was wearing red clothes in a traditional fashion. Her hands and feet were clawed, and she probably had sharp teeth too.

Leaping easily up on the roots around the girl, Suzume pried open the girl's eyes, studying unseeing golden eyes.

"Hn. Wake up!" She said, and slapped the white-haired girl.

With a pulse, the girl did just that.

XXX

After actually managing to make the girl stop spouting curses at her, Suzume crossed her arms and stared. "So, who are you?" She asked calmly. The red-clad girl sniffed. "The name's Inuyasha. Who are you?" She demanded.

"Suzume." The standing girl replied shortly. Inuyasha grumbled. "Well, what do ya want? I'm not some damn thing to be looked at, ya know! Not that you are any attraction either!" She said snidely. Suzume looked at her mixed look with distaste.

"Oh, of course. It was my idea to be pulled into some dead human girl's body. I look like an abomination because this body is changing into my former one." She explained dryly.

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow disbelievingly. Suzume huffed silently. "It's your choice whether you will believe or not, but I've been dead for quite a while. In any case, I don't want anything. I don't have a purpose, as of yet." She mused with a slight frown.

The white-haired girl shrugged. "Could you try to take out the arrow? It's sacred or something, but I dunno if the power's faded or whatever." She gestured to the arrow pinning her to the large tree.

Suzume narrowed her eyes in contemplation, and leapt up on the roots. Carefully, she touched the arrow. When nothing happened, she took a firmer hold, and pulled. Both girls were somewhat shocked when the arrow resisted, before simply disintegrating.

Inuyasha ripped away the roots as Suzume looked curiously at the pink dust fragments. "Miko energy, huh? At least now I know where I am. It's been a while since I was in Japan, but it is indeed a welcome change." She smirked.

Inuyasha blinked. "You've been outside of Japan? To the Continent?" She wondered, somewhat awed. Suzume nodded. "I have. The continent's pretty interesting, but my favorite place lies even farther away. It's called England." She explained.

Inuyasha nodded, fascinated. "That's kind of cool, actually… so how did you end up, as you say, dead, and then alive?" She wondered. Suzume shrugged. "I broke a contract. It's something you would not understand. And as for the alive part, I don't know. I suppose the person that died was supposed to do something big or other." She huffed.

"Eh, well if she had to be alive, then that means you have a purpose, right? Cuz HER purpose hasn't been fulfilled?" Inuyasha pointed out, pointedly ignoring the comment about not understanding.

Suzume blinked. "…Damn."

XXX

"Why are you still here?" Suzume wondered, looking at Inuyasha through the corner of her eye as she mused on a way to get shelter for at least one night.

Inuyasha shrugged easily. "I haven't got anywhere else to be. Besides, you're interesting." She sneered jokingly. Suzume snorted. "Interesting. Hah. Well, let's not be strangers then. I know you are Inuyasha, but who is Inuyasha, I wonder? How old are you?" She asked.

The red-clad girl scratched her ear with a clawed hand. "Dunno. I'm about 200, I think. What about you, before you died or whatever?" She demanded. Suzume smirked. "About 590. So it seems I'm older than you, Yasha-chan." She replied.

Inuyasha huffed. "Don't give me girly nicknames, freak! What exactly are you anyway?" She wondered. Suzume shrugged. "A demon. I have an affiliation with darkness and illusions, but no animal. I already see what kind of youkai you are though, Inu-kun."

"Don't give me ANY nickname, damn it! And aren't demons and youkai the same thing?" Inuyasha muttered. Suzume shook her head. "They are not. For one, demons tend to eat souls, and we have somewhat different characteristics than youkai. I can eat real stuff too though." She explained.

The white-haired girl looked kind of disturbed. "You eat souls? That's kind of… I dunno, gross?" She sniffed. Suzume shrugged. "It's how I am. You use your claws to kill, right? That could also be seen as gross or weird, but it's just natural to you." She pointed out.

Inuyasha wrinkled her nose. "Eh, whatever." She grumbled.

"Honestly, your language could use a fix-up."

"Hey!"

XXX

"Wake up! Lazy demon!"

Suzume blinked slowly, and gazed with narrowed eyes down at Inuyasha from her perch in the sacred tree. "What?" She drew it out, sounding incredibly grumpy.

Inuyasha snorted. "You're not a morning person, huh? Well ya have to rise anyway! …Is your transformation or whatever finished?" The white-haired girl blinked.

Suzume stiffened, before relaxing and stretching languidly. Then she nimbly leapt down, landing silently. "Ah, I feel much better. Let's see now…" She looked for water, and found a small pond.

"Finally, it's indeed finished." She smirked.

Inuyasha looked over the demon curiously. She had alabaster skin, midnight-black hair that was tied in a thin braid and crimson eyes with comma-like markings, thin lips and small nose. Her nails were ink black, with sharp edges. Her muscles were lean but powerful, and she exuded a powerful aura.

"…Wow." The dog-eared girl muttered. Suzume snorted. "I am almost entirely myself, with the exception of a pure power that seems to be concentrated… here." With nary a blink, she thrust her own hand into her side, mindful of the white t-shirt.

Inuyasha grimaced. Suzume took her blood-drenched hand away from her side, holding a small, pink jewel. Her side sizzled until the wound was completely gone in the matter of a few seconds.

"The shikon!" Inuyasha exclaimed, golden eyes getting a somewhat greedy glint. Suzume looked at the pearl in distaste. "It's power is potent… but through the haze of pure power, it is easy to see it's exact essence… this thing is chaos." She mused.

Inuyasha crouched down with a sneer on her boyish face. "Give it to me!" She demanded. Suzume didn't give her a glance. "I will not. If you took it, the chaos would take you over, foolish girl." She chided.

The dog-eared girl snarled and lashed out with clawed hands. Suzume gave a twisted smile, and the younger girl stared in horror as her hand seemed to twist before being pulled into a vortex of some sort.

Then it was back.

"I told you I was affiliated with illusions." Suzume intoned, fazing out of view and appearing behind Inuyasha, who span around. "So what? Just give me the jewel! I need it!" She growled.

Suzume raised an eyebrow. "Calm down, Yasha. Tell me why." She said it calmly, not at all shaken by Inuyasha's behavior. It was only natural, after all.

"I need it to become a full youkai!" Inuyasha yelled. Suzume sniffed. "Foolish choice. You are made as a hanyou; therefore, your mind will be suppressed if you turn into a full demon. Besides, I like your ears. They're cute." She chuckled half-mockingly.

Inuyasha huffed, calming down somewhat. "You've never been a hanyou, you don't know what it's like." She muttered. Suzume shrugged. "I don't, that's true. I know that you've been ostracized, neither belonging in human nor youkai world. But honestly, why do you need either?" She wondered.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha blinked, confused. Suzume waved her hand towards herself. "I'm alone, well, not fully, but still. We demons keep to ourselves, and there are no families or anything. I can't say I like it, but I do still exist, right? And if friends and family is what you need, then you're stuck with me." She smirked.

Inuyasha narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "No one ever stays with hanyou." She pointed out. Suzume narrowed her eyes mockingly. "No one ever stays with demons." She retorted.

Before Inuyasha could retort, a husky female voice rang out. "Found you! Really, how come you always hide away?"

Suzume blinked, and then groaned. "Damn." She muttered. Inuyasha blinked owlishly as a girl with short and shaggy silver hair, crimson eyes and pale skin along with feathery white wings appeared out of the air.

The winged girl snatched the jewel, to Inuyasha's outrage. "Hey, give that back!" She snarled. The silver-head looked curiously at her, and then narrowed her eyes mischievously.

"No can do. You see, for things to happen right, this thing has to be… splintered!" She grinned impishly as she tossed it into the air and then threw something after it.

Suzume watched impassively, while Inuyasha was livid as the jewel lit up before cracking into lots of bits, and shooting over the sky.

"Shikyo. I suppose you have something to do with me being pulled into life again?" The midnight-haired demon raised one eyebrow. The silver-head grinned.

"Of course! You see, that the Higurashi family was killed wasn't supposed to happen. Some random demon wanted to ruin stuff. Fate wasn't too pleased with that. So she decided to put a soul into the girl's body, and I suggested you! It's been so boring without you, Suzu."

"Don't call me that!" Suzume hissed disgruntled. Inuyasha huffed. "Could someone explain to me what just happened? And _Suzu_, if you can give me a nickname, you can damn well have one yourself!" She laughed. Suzume grunted.

"That is Shikyo, my arch-friendemy, and she's an angel. Good enough for you?"

"HUH?"

XXX

"But what are we supposed to do now, then?" Inuyasha asked, a frown on her face. Shikyo shrugged. "In the original timeline Fate made, Kagome was supposed to have ruined the jewel, and you would've searched for it. But since Suzu is too careful for something like that, I ruined it. But you have to search for it and gather allies and stuff. Now that I think about it, I think you were supposed to be a boy." The silver-head blinked owlishly.

Inuyasha huffed. "Great." She muttered. Suzume sighed. "Shikyo, why did you have to pull me into this mess? Honestly…" She grumbled. Shikyo just grinned sheepishly.

"Well, if it makes it easier for you, I'll come with you! …I'll come whether you want me to or not." She glared flatly at Suzume. Inuyasha sneered. "Ya can't! Ya look entirely too strange!" She declared.

Shikyo raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I can disguise myself? Angels are just as good as demons. Or did you think that was Suzume's true form?" She pointed at the seemingly perfect girl.

Inuyasha blinked. "Oh." She grunted. Shikyo grinned, and both other girls stared curiously as her wings receded into a tattoo on her back. Now that the attention wasn't pulled to her wings, they looked at her clothes too.

Suzume snorted.

Shikyo was wearing black shorts, a fishnet shirt, a black bra, and black, sandal-like shoes. "You're not particularly shy of showing your body." Suzume noted dryly. Shikyo just shrugged.

Inuyasha looked rather shocked at the small amount of clothes the angel wore, though she kept silent. "…So… when do we start the whole 'find the jewel' journey?" She wondered tentatively.

Shikyo waved her hand flippantly. "Whenever you want. I'd prefer a couple of days here first though. I have a feeling something's going to happen." She smiled mysteriously, and Inuyasha groaned. "I'm going to be hating you before I know it!" She complained.

"That's just how Shikyo is." Suzume pointed out.

Inuyasha glared.

XXX

"Hey, you people! Could you tell me where I could buy some food?" Shikyo yelled, waving at some human men working at the fields. They stared at her, and then shrieked about youkai and ran away. Shikyo slouched dejectedly.

"You don't look like the humans of this age, Shikyo." Suzume pointed out. The silver-head snorted. "Don't want to either." She muttered, but her revealing outfit shimmered into a crimson and silver yukata instead, and her hair changed to a light blonde, as well as her eyes turned blue.

Inuyasha was staring. "You can do that?" She demanded. Shikyo blinked, and grinned. "Of course I can! Suzume can too, though she has a harder time with it." She smirked triumphantly, before heading towards the stench of a human village.

XXX

"You look like a foreigner, what might I help you with?" An old lady in miko robes asked. Shikyo smiled. "You could say I am. I was wondering if I could restock on supplies here?" She asked politely.

Inuyasha and Suzume gawked, from their place at the forest edge.

The old woman nodded. "You may. I'm afraid we don't have a lot though." She shook her head sadly. Shikyo clapped her lightly on the shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be enough." She nodded, and headed towards the buildings.

The old miko looked up to the forest uneasily, and was sure she saw a flash of red and silver. Then she looked at the strange-looking young woman walking towards the huts.

"Do you have any connection with that Inuyasha, young child?" She muttered silently, and missed Shikyo's twitch.

XXX

"There! Now I got supplies!" Shikyo smiled happily, looking at the bag she'd bought. Inside there were a few healing herbs, a couple of apples and a lot of tealeaves. Suzume looked flatly at her.

"What do you need those for?" She asked. Shikyo shrugged. "I like apples, and tea. And the herbs are for Inuyasha; she'll get hurt for sure. And she can't heal as fast as us." She explained.

Inuyasha glared. "I heal fast enough! I don't need no leaves." She claimed. Both Shikyo and Suzume looked flatly at her. "Double negatives. You just admitted you needed 'em." The silver-head said matter-of-factly. Inuyasha blinked, and then huffed.

"How long did ya want to stay?" The dog-eared girl grumbled. Shikyo shrugged. "Until something happens. As a matter of fact, I've been feeling a rather ominous feeling in the air as of lately… reminds me of a tangle of hair." She grinned mysteriously, before skipping away to leap up into the sacred tree.

Inuyasha looked strangely after her, while Suzume sighed.

"Be on your guard, Yasha. Though she often uses riddles or metaphors or something equally ridiculous, Shikyo's warnings are valid."

"Tch. I'm always on guard, _Suzu._"

"Hn."

XXX

**Well, what do ya think? Personally I'm pretty satisfied with it. Maybe I introduced Shikyo a bit early, but she's a fan of meddling with everything, so I suppose she'd have come as soon as possible anyway. And I needed an excuse for the jewel to shatter, seeing as Suzume isn't not careful enough to do so.**

**Please REVIEW! ^.^**


End file.
